Molly the Mighty
by EndlessWire94
Summary: Molly is hurt when James insults her for being a female engine; but when James runs into trouble, he is forced to accept her help, and learns to appreciate her female strength.


**Molly the Mighty**

**Author's note: I originally wrote this story between May and June of 2011. It is largely based on the Theodore Tugboat episode, "Emily and the Tug-of-War", with inspiration for James' sexist attitude from stories from ThomasAngryBirds' deviantart account. I do not own or endorse Thomas.**

Molly is a bright yellow GER 'Claud Hamilton', the last of her class. She is primarily used as a mixed-traffic engine the North Western Railway, where her size, female strength and willingness to help out whenever she's needed have earned her the affectionate nickname of "Molly the Mighty".

One spring morning, Molly chuffed merrily into Knapford to pick up her regular passengers. As she ground to a halt, she blew a kiss in Duck's direction. They'd both had open feelings for each other for quite a few months now. "How's that branch of yours, Westerner?" she asked sweetly.

"Jolly good, Easterner," Duck chortled. "Keep this under your dome," he went on, "but I think Alice and Mirabel've grown a bit jealous of what we've got going on!"

Molly giggled delightedly, but her jovial mood didn't last long, for who should come groaning horribly into the station but James, running "light engine" back from the Mainland. "Bother that Henry!" he griped. "Why'd he have to break down and leave _me_ of all engines to pull 'The Flying Kipper'?! Now I'll never be rid of that awful stench! Plus, I couldn't have a banker up Gordon's Hill!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't complain like that, James. It's an honour for us Sudrian engines to supply the British with our fish. Many are quite fond of a good kipper, so I've heard."

"Huh! They're welcome to it!" James grunted.

"If you dislike the train so much," continued Molly, "ask the Fat Controller to let _me_ take it. I _am_ 'Molly the Mighty' after all. I'd be just as contented as a banker..."

"On the other hand," interrupted James hastily, "maybe I _can_ put up with the 'Kipper'!" And he hurried off without another word.

Molly was bewildered by this. But at that moment, her guard whistled, and she had to leave. _What could have made James change his mind so quickly?_ she wondered.

That afternoon, Molly was picking up heavy machinery from the Steamworks, and was about to depart when she saw James being repainted. Remembering his reaction to her previous offer, she stopped nearby. "Honestly, James, I'd be delighted to pull the 'Kipper' until Henry's mended. I'd only be doing _both_ of you a favour."

"Much appreciated, Molly!" called Henry from the back of the Steamworks.

James, however, wasn't as open to Molly's suggestion. "You _can't_!" he shouted, so loudly that one of the painters nearly toppled off his ladder in surprise.

"Why not? I'm more than strong enough to do it, and you aren't particularly fond of the smell!"

"It's not a matter of power, but rather a matter of gender. _You_, Molly, are a _female_ engine, and therefore inferior to the male majority of the railway!"

Molly's face flushed with anger. She stormed away, almost colliding with Kevin. "'Eavin' 'ooks!" he yelped.

Victor was shocked and angry with James' sexist comment as well. "I've always known you to fancy yourself," he scolded, "but never judge others by their gender! You should be more of a man of good character where women are concerned!"

"Bah! Who _would_?!" retorted James disdainfully. "They're plain nuisances the lot of them, always fussing over their own so-called 'beauty'! Now get back to my paintwork, on the double!"

"Dios mío; _everyone's _a hypocrite," muttered Victor.

"One'd think James was 'Enry 'Iggins; eh boss?" groaned Kevin.

Next morning, the Fat Controller came to Knapford with news of an important special. "A newspaper company on the Mainland wants us to deliver their new printing press, paper and ink. I need an engine to pull the train to Barrow. 'Molly the Mighty'," he boomed, turning to her, "are you up to the task?"

Before Molly could reply, James cut her off. "_I'll_ do the job, Sir," he smirked.

"This load is much heavier than most, James," said the Fat Controller uncertainly. "And you haven't got Molly's strength."

"Oh please!" scoffed James. "I can do _anything_ better than some lowly _female_!" Then he wheeshed steam in Molly's face, as if that proved it.

Molly, still hurt, wrinkled her nose. "Yes, Sir! Let a 'really splendid engine' have a go!" she scowled.

"Hmm," the Fat Controller pondered. "Very well, James, but take care." All the same, he was very annoyed with James' prejudiced remark, and planned to give him a good talking-to when he returned.

Molly was sent instead to Maithwaite Forest, where several of Miss Jenny's machines were clearing away debris from a storm that had hit a few nights prior. Jack and Alfie loaded rubble into Molly's trucks, while Ned and Oliver loaded more for Max and Monty to take to the forest tip. Kelly lifted torn branches onto Isobella's flatbed, and Buster helped to flatten the road.

During the workmen's tea break, Isobella rolled up to Molly. She could clearly see that something was _not_ right with her friend. "Molly," she said gently, "is something the matter? You're not normally this quiet."

"Well, James told me female engines are inferior to _male_ engines," Molly puffed sadly.

"He's just talking rubbish!" sniffed Isobella.

"_I_ know, but _James_ doesn't." Just thinking about James made Molly cross again. "I'm never going to work with or even _speak_ to that sexist showoff again!" she huffed.

"Never's a mighty long time, girl," her driver sighed. "We all have to live and work together here on Sodor."

"Well," said Molly thoughtfully, "perhaps if he and I had a civilised conversation, and he saw sense..." She trailed off. "Oh, who am I kidding?!" she finally blurted out. "I'll eat my own buffers before James _ever_ learns from his arrogance!"

Meanwhile, James was trundling grandly across the island with the newspaper company's precious cargo. "This is a cinch!" he boasted. "Wait till that pouty puffer sees me now! 'Molly the Mighty' indeed!"

James was about to eat his own words, as usual. As he began to ascend Gordon's Hill, the heavy trucks held him back. "Go to it, old boy!" called his driver, giving him full steam.

James puffed, and he panted, and he pulled. "I've made it before, I'll make it again! I've made it before, I'll make it again!" he chanted. But just as he reached the crest of the slope, there came a terrible, steely groan from his undercarriage, then a shrieking crack. The next thing James knew, he was sliding helplessly back down the hill, with ever increasing speed.

The driver shut off steam and tried to apply the brakes, but to no avail. "Your brakes have shattered! It's no use!" he yelled.

"That's _all_ we need!" wailed James. "HELP!" The guard, in his van, tried his own brake, but it made no difference.

Luckily, a runaway siding was near the foot of the hill, with the points set to it. The driver, fireman and guard jumped clear, as the train veered into the siding with a deafening crash. When the noise died away, they surveyed the the wreckage. The printing press accessories were relatively undamaged, but all that remained of the inkwells lay smashed on the floors of their demolished trucks, as their contents stained the paper. James just sat tilted to his right, feeling dazed and surprised. "Oh my," he said miserably. "The Fat Controller _will_ be pleased...I don't think!" His fireman trudged down the line to Wellsworth, and asked the stationmaster's permission to phone for help.

Back in Maithwaite Forest, Molly and the Pack just had resumed work when Miss Jenny ran up. "Leave those trucks please, Molly," she ordered. "James is in trouble, and the Fat Controller needs you double quick. Stanley and Rosie will take the rubble away for you."

Molly remembered how nasty James had been to her, and hesitated. But then she thought of the newspaper company. "Let him talk down to me! I'll show James I really _am_ 'Molly the Mighty'!" she whistled determinedly, and steamed off as fast as she could.

By the time Molly arrived at the scene of the accident, Thomas and Duck had brought Rocky, as well as a fresh load of paper and ink, and were busily clearing the mess. Molly took one look at James and laughed. "Dear, oh dear, James," she teased. "Need some help from a _female_ engine? How undignified!" James could only seethe in silence.

Duck pulled James out of the way, and Molly ran round to the front of the train, while her fireman poured plenty of sand on the rails. "Shall either of us help you, Molly?" asked Thomas.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Thomas," chuffed Molly confidently. "I won't let a hill beat _me_."

"Trust her, she knows what she's doing," confided Duck to Thomas.

The guard signalled to the driver, and Molly dug her wheels into the sand. "Out of the way!" she tooted. "Time to finish a job that's rightfully mine!"

"Three cheers for 'Molly the Mighty'!" bellowed Rocky, and Duck and Thomas responded with a will.

Molly pounded up Gordon's Hill, swooshed through Henry's Tunnel, rumbled over the bridge to the Other Railway, and rolled, tired but triumphant, into Barrow-in-Furness, just as the sun was beginning to set. The stationmaster came out to greet them, and Molly's driver apologised for the delay. "Never mind," the stationmaster replied. "I'm sure the newspaper company will understand. By the way," he added, "Sir Topham must be very proud to own the very last 'Claud Hamilton'. She's quite a powerful, elegant specimen." Molly blushed modestly: it was the nicest thing _anyone_ had said about her all day.

At the Steamworks, the Fat Controller had stern words for James. "You've been snide and misogynistic to Molly, and in the process delayed a special meant for her to deliver in the first place," he said. "She proved today that gender has nothing to do with strength, and that all engines deserve fair treatment." Deep down in his boiler, James knew the Fat Controller was right.

With James _and_ Henry at the Steamworks, Molly had to do both their shares of work, which included taking "The Flying Kipper" to Barrow each morning. When he and Henry were finally mended, James apologised for his prejudice toward her. "That accident served me right for being such a stupid git," he said sheepishly. "It doesn't matter if you're male _or _female, just as long as you're really useful. So what d'you say, Molly? Can we be friends again, please?"

"Molly the Mighty" was delighted to agree.


End file.
